Battle Competition Of The Future!
Story Jon, Typhlosion, Drake, April, Mary and Rotom-Dex are walking down a path after completing Jon’s fire trial. They all stop at a sign. Drake: With your fire trial complete, you can take on the fire trial. ???: You’ve beaten the fire trial then. Everyone turns around and sees Constantine. Jon: Constantine! April: How have you been? Constantine: I have been good thanks. I have even beat the Kahuna of this island. Mary: That’s good. Where are you heading now then? Constantine: I’m going to take part in the Hano Grand Resort Battle Competition. Drake: A battle competition? Jon: That sounds like so much fun. Constantine: It’s not for a few more days though. April: I bet a lot of people are going to be there. Constantine: They are. So Jon, how about a quick battle. Jon: You’re on! Soon, Jon and Constantine are a battlefield-length apart, with Typhlosion, Rotom-Dex, Mary, April and Drake watching. Rotom-Dex: I wonder what kind of challenge Constantine will make? Constantine: This wil only be a one on one battle. Jon: Fine with me. Go! Jon sends out Bounsweet. Constantine: A Bounsweet, interesting. So we are both using new Pokemon. Constantine sends out a Passimian. Drake: A Passimian! Jon: Rotom? Rotom-Dex scans Passimian. Rotom-Dex: Passimian, the Teamwork Pokemon. Passimian is a pure fighting type Pokemon. They battle with hard berries for weapons. Their technique are passed from the boss of the group, generation upon generation. Jon: Cool. You can go first. Constantine: Right, Focus Energy! Passimian uses Focus Energy. Jon: Increasing your critical hit chances. Now, Razor Leaf! Bounsweet uses Razor Leaf towards Passimian. Constantine: Use Close Combat! Passimian uses Close Combat to stop the Razor Leaf. Constantine: Now, Double-Edge. Passimian runs towards Bounsweet and hits her and then continues to hit Bounsweet with a barrage of Double-Edge. Jon: Grass Whistle! Bounsweet manages to use Grass Whistle and put Passimian to sleep. Jon: Good. Constantine: That was a good way to stop Passimian attacking. Jon: Yeah. Drake: I wonder what Jon will do now? April: I have no idea. Mary: Bounsweet can’t really cause any damage to Passimian. Jon: Rapid Spin! Bounsweet hits Passimian with Rapid Spin, but this wakes Passimian up. Rotom-Dex: Passimian is awake?! Constantine: Rock Tomb! Jon: Razor Leaf! Passimian uses Rock Tomb and sends the move towards Bounsweet but Bounsweet uses Razor Leaf and stops Rock Tomb. Jon: Rapid Spin! Bounsweet moves towards Passimian using Rapid Spin. Constantine: Double-Edge! Passimian moves in using Double-Edge and hits Bounsweet and smashes Bounsweet into the ground, knocking her out. Jon: You done well Bounsweet. Jon returns Bounsweet, while Constantine returns Passimian. Jon: That was a good battle. Constantine: Sure was. I hope to see you all at the competition. Constantine waves and walks off. Jon: So, shall we continue to the next trial site? Mary: Yeah! Everyone begins to walk and the screen freezes. Narrator: After beating the fire trial, our heroes head towards the next island trial site, but met up with Constantine who told them about a battle competition and then Jon and Constantine had a battle. Now, our heroes move onto the next trial site. The screen goes dark and shows a young woman holding a weird gas like Pokemon. Jane: You’ll be fine I swear. Two Team Skull members appear in front of the woman with a Golbat. Skull Grunts: Sludge Bomb! Golbat uses Sludge Bomb and the move hits the Jane and the Pokemon, but the Pokemon gets blown away. The screen goes black with a title card appearing. Alola: The Next Chapter! The Movie! The Mysterious Cosmog! Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Constantine Jane Team Skull Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Bounsweet Constatine * Passimian Wild * Cosmog Skull * Golbat Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes